deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero vs Mewtwo
Zero VS Mewtwo.PNG|Scythe watch Z vs M-0.jpg|Simbiothero Mewtwo vs Zero.PNG|Gogeta46power What-if Death Battle Mewtwo vs. Zero.jpg|Venage237 ZeroVSMew2SJ.png|Sharaku Jr. description Nintendo vs Capcom. Which anti-hero born my science and made for evil, but ultimately went their own way, will win this brutal fight to the death? interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU scythe: Anti-heroes. they do what the what, when they want, and how they want to. and these two science made anti-heroes prove that. soul: Like Zero, the legendary reploid. scythe: And Mewtwo, the genitly engineered psychic Pokemon. For this match up, Zero will have weapons from both the X and Zero era's, and Mewtwo will be getting feats from the games and movies. So no manga, and no spoon. soul: He's scythe and I'm soul. scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Zero https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uM-nvXErdUs scythe: Doctor albert Wily was tried of tried of losing to the one called Megaman. So in a last ditch effort he created a robot soooo powerful, it would stomp all over Megaman. soul: He would build most badass robot ever. So badass he practily couldn't die. That robot was...Zero!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3t1pymsfRRY&t=1s soul: And hot damn was Zero a success. Zero can move faster than light, destroy robots the size of buildings, and was considered to be one of the strongest reploids in existence 300 YEARS AFTER HE WAS CREATED!!! scythe: Like most mega man characters Zero can store solar energy to continuously recharge his power core, as well as power his weapons. Like his Z-buster, a arm cannon that may look weak at first, but can be charges up for a devastating blast. His primary weapon, the Z-saber, is basically a lightsaber. Plus, both can be charged for devastating attacks. background & info * full name: Megaman Zero * age: depends on shit * Height: 5' 6" * weight: unknown * Dr. Wily's greatest masterpiece * Designed to destroy the original Mega Man and Bass * Has a full head of hair underneath his helmet soul: Zero is a freaken badass, and can use his dash to well...dash a few feet. And he and jump off walls like a robo ninja. And if his sword and arm cannon don't work, he's got a huge arsenal of weapons to take out anything that crosses his path. ''' weapons * Z-saber * Z-buster * shield boomerang * recoil rod * Durga Glaive * V-Hanger * Titan Breaker * Ryuenjin * Chain Rod * Zero Knuckle * Fire, Ice, and Lightning chips scythe: The Durga Glaive is a lance that reaches twice the length of the Z-saber, the V-Hanger are purple energy daggers that reach at half the ranger of the z-saber. The Titan Breaker is a hammer that breaks through barriers, but it only has one attack, a lone slamming attack. Also he can set his Z-saber on fire for a rising uppercut slash called the Ryuenjin. 'soul: Zero's shield boomerang is basically Captain Americas shield, it blocks everything and can be thrown like a boomerang. The recoil rod are two tonfa that are mounted to Zero's arms. When charged up then can send Zero into the sky, or launch enemies away. The chain rod can double as a grappling hook and...scorpions spear!? That's cool. Finally the Zero knuckle let's Zero litterly rip his enemy's weapon away to use for his own. On top of that, he can power a few of his weapons up with fire, ice, and lightning. ' scythe: Then there's Zero's ultimate form, called: Ultimate form. '''soul: STUPID NAME! ultimate form * increases power to maximum * increases speed to maximum * increases durability to maximum * instant access to charge attacks Scythe: the ultimate form looks the same as normal Zero, but allows instant use of charged attacks and increases everything to it's maximum limit. soul: HOLY SHIT! feats * Defeated Fake Zero, Gareth, Colonel, Iris, and General * Saved X on multiple occasions: From Vile twice, From Sigma once * Returned from supposed death multiple times * Survived crashing a space shuttle into the space colony Eurasia * Defeated Omega Zero, Copy X, and Elpizo * fought a year straight against an army soul: Zero's done some crazy shit. He's fought a army for a year straight, taken down hundreds of mavericks, including Fake Zero, Gareth, Colonel, the General, and even his EX girlfriend Iris. Damn. scythe: He's saved Mega man X on multiple occasions, returned from death more times then one would care to count, and once crashed a space shuttle into the space colony Eurasia, and was completely fine. weaknesses/flaws * Harbinger of Maverick Virus * Durability sometimes inconsistent * Lacking in ranged weaponry * dies every two games (though he does come back) soul: He's still not perfect, his durability has limits, he lacks in long rang weaponry, he's the bringer of the very maverick virus he fights, and he can't stop fucking dying. despite that, he'll always come back. ' ''Zero: I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero... I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it! Mewtwo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jvq6iI2bqk scythe: Many years ago, a brilliant scientist named Mister Fuji was trying to do two things. Bring his dead daughter Amber back from the dead, and make the strongest Pokemon in the world '''soul: And he did both. He was able to clone his daughter's consciousness, and then cloned the legendary Mew to create...MEWTWO! * Name: Mewtwo * Height: 6'07" | 200.6 cm * Weight: 269 lbs | 122kg * Type: Psychic * Birthday: February 6 * Cloned from Mew's DNA * Enjoys racing bird Pokémon * Edgey scythe: Mewtwo and Amber where quite good friends. soul: Amber taught Mewtwo about the sun, the moon, tears, and you know, life stuff. Oh, and also death, when she died for good right in front of him. scythe: Worrying this may be too mentally traumatic for the still infant Mewtwo, Dr. Fuji's team erased all memory of her. Unfortunately, this left Mewtwo with a feeling of loss and confusion and no memories to explain why. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOCkViTzNfs soul: So mewtwo trashed the lab and flew away, Made Pokemon fight, some kid named Ash died and Mewtwo realized humans aren't so bad. ''' powers and abilities * Psychic * Psycho Cut * Shadow ball * Recover * Psystrike * HyperBeam * Psybeam * Aura Sphere * Swift * Disable * Teleport * Barrier '''soul: Mewtwo is a powerhouse. It can hurl people into the air with psychic, shoot never miss stars with swift, and shoot shadowy energy balls with Shadow ball. Recover heals 50% of his max health, Barrier increases his defense, and can disable peoples attacks with disable. On top of that he can read and erase minds! scythe: And Mewtwo has shown it doesn't require a trainer to gain a new power. Mewtwo can mega evolve into Mega Mewtwo Y. soul: Why are these names so stupid? Seriously thought, "ultimate form"? "Mega Mewtwo Y?" ''' Mega Mewtwo Y * Height: 4'11" | 150 cm * Weight: 72.8 lbs | 33 kg * Type: Psychic * Increases attack, special attack, special defense & speed * actually decreases defense '''soul: Anyways, Mega Mewtwo why increases Mewtwo's attack, special attack, special defense, and speed. However normal defense does drop while Mewtwo is transformed. feats * Flew in space * Tanked fire blast from reds charizard * Defeated an Articuno * Halted Tree of Life's descent to sun * Created a planet-destroying storm * Teleported a 92 billion gallon lake * Caught Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam scythe: Mewtwo is fast enough to break escape velocity, durable enough to tank a hyper beam, and once caught a hyper beam, and has survived being impaled. It's created a storm strong enough to destroy life as we know it, and once teleported a 92 billion gallon lake soul: HOLY SHIT!!! weaknesses * Mega Mewtwo Y has relatively weaker physical defenses than his other forms * Weak against Ghost, Bug and Dark Type attacks * Psychic attacks are less effective against other Psychic types and Steel pokemon * Can't survive in space for prolonged periods soul: Mewtwo isn't perfect however. It's weak against Ghost, Bug, and Dark type attacks. Psychic moves are weak against other psychic types and steel types, and it can't survive in space for a long time. . . Wait a second ' ''sounds of a script flipping scythe: Soul? Something wrong? '''soul: We keep calling Mewtwo an it...why? scythe: It's asexual, it has no gender. soul: So how does it bang? scythe: lt doesn't. Mewtwo: I was not born a Pokémon, I was created. And my creators have used and betrayed me. So, I stand alone! Death Battle scythe: alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. soul: IT'S TIME FORE A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!! (era: 22XX) (location: neo arcadia) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBRmSHdaqYk Mewtwo was flying though the sky at hypersonic speeds, nearing his destination: Neo Arcadia. Mewtwo formed a shadow ball in his hand, shooting it at Neo Arcadia. However, a orange energy shot flew up and stops the shadow ball. Mewtwo floated down, landing a few inches in front of the legendary reploid, Zero. They looked at each other for a minute before Mewtwo teleported back, readying itself. LEGENDARY REPLOID ZERO WOULD LIKE TO BATTLE FIGHT!!!!!!!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHv4J23Ui8g Zero dashed at Mewtwo, shooting energy pellets from his buster. Mewtwo formed a barrier to deflect the pellets, only for Zero to whip out his Z-saber and slash at Mewtwo. The Pokemon was flung back, growling as he fired a few shadow balls at Zero. Zero: Stay away from my town, and you may survive. Mewtwo: I will destroy all Reploids, they are a danger to all Pokemon. Mewtwo dashed forward and flew over Zero, who had blocked the shadow balls with his shield boomerang, and picked him up using psychic and slamming him into the ground multiple times. Zero turned around and fired a charged bust shot at mewtwo. Zero hit the ground and used his recoil rod to launch himself up to Mewtwo's level and used the recoil rod to launch him away. Zero landed and brought out his Druga Glaive, dashing at Mewtwo and stabbing it in the gut. Mewtwo grunted as he raised an arm and blasted Zero away with psystike. Mewtwo healed himself using restore, struggling to stand, then transforming into Mega Mewtwo Y. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buifCKc9RNU Mewtwo formed a Aura sphere and fired it, launching him into Neo Arcadia. Zero flew thought multiple buildings before crashing in the streets, getting up as people ran away. Mewtwo flew at Zero, shooting him with multiple shadow balls. Zero used the shield boomerang to block them, only for mewtwo to crush it with psychic. Zero growled and dashed forward, shooting out the chain rod and pulling Mewtwo in. Zero: GET OVER HERE! Always wanted to say that. Zero chuckled as he slashed Mewtwo with his Z-saber, only for mewtwo to blast him into a building, then blow the building to peaces with psybeam. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jvq6iI2bqk Zero just laid there, thinking. Could he really win? Was this battle he was capable of surviving? How strong was this thing? Then remembered something. Something a good friend said to him. Flashback Zero: What if I'm not the Zero you where talking about? Flashback Ciel: You proved to me you are Zero by saving me from that Golem. '' Zero's eyes jolted open, and he let out a loud yell as he entered his ultimate form. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLZnTtFRUAM Mewtwo: WH-WHAT ARE YOU!? Zero: I am Zero, the legendary reploid! Zero, despite his worn down armor, suddenly dashed in front of Mewtwo and hit him with a point blank fully charged buster shot. He followed it up with a barrage of fully charged saber slashed. Mewtwo flew back, growled and threw a hyper beam at Zero, the reploid stopping it with his hand. Mewtwo suddenly became very scared and launched a swift, which Zero avoided with ease. Mewtwo yelled out in anger, only gasp as Zero lunched forward and shoved his into Mewtwo's chest. Mewtwo: You...wouldn't... Zero: Goodbye. Zero whipped out his Z-saber and slashed Mewtwo a few times, causing the Pokemon to revert to it's normal form, then fall to peaces. Zero then destroyed the remains with a charged buster shot. The reploid fell to his knees, tired. Slowly getting back up, he smiled as he held his left arm, which felt like it was about to fall off. Knowing X or Axl would have made a bad joke here, he looked at the ashes of Mewtwo and smirked. Zero: You didn't make the...CUT. Zero then turned around to see a small blond girl holding a stuffed cat. Allouette: boooo. Conclusion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbTgL7wSKts scythe: Mewtwo put up a great fight, and is more than worthy than the title of Legendary Pokemon. However Zero was on a hole different level. Zero was faster, as Mewtwo has only been shown reaching escape velocity, nowhere near FTL speeds. Mewtwo also had little strength feats to match Zero, who surpassed Omega. '''Soul: He also didn't have any similar durability feats, as mewtwo never took anything like when Zero crashed that spaceship into that space colony. And don't get me started on experience. ' advantages and disadvantages Zero (winner) * +physically superior * +more experienced * +better close ranger combat * +ultimate form doesn't lower his defense * +immune to Mewtwo's mind fucking * + Ultimate form > Mega Mewtwo Y * = equal smarts * -not as good long range * -never delt with psychics before * -less cocky * -Mega Mewtwo Y could have destroyed normal Zero Mewtwo * +better long range * +has delt with guys like Zero * +more cocky * +could have destroyed base zero in mega form * =equal smarts * -physically weaker * -less experienced * -mega form lowers defense * -Zero was immune to mind fucking * Ultimate form > Mega Mewtwo Y soul: with everything working against him, Mewtwo's chances of winner where CUT in MEWTWO. scythe: The winner is Zero Next time Two men stand across from each other, one reaching from something, the other cupping his hands together. "TIGERZORD!" "HADOKEN!" White Ranger vs Ryu HoshiCategory:Scythe Watch Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:"Pokemon vs Megaman" themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017